<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All At Once by thesammtimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975474">All At Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes'>thesammtimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And realizing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, and you, best friend's little brother, but oh ooooh, doing the do, i think im catching feelings, you shouldnt be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have never hooked up with him, leaving the two of you vulnerable and wanting. You slept with your best friend's younger brother and now you didn't know what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and your best friend Jisoo had been together for as long as you could remember. In grade school, the two of you were seated next to each other on the first day of school. You both clicked immediately and were inseparable ever since. You stayed together throughout school, going to the same college, and even moving in together after you graduated. </p><p>Currently, you both were living together in the city while you each worked at your respective jobs. Jisoo had landed herself a job in a top company in the city and was working her way up the corporate ladder. You were a freelance writer, turning your passion into a career. Together, the two of you were enjoying single life in the city. You knew it wouldn’t last forever, and you wanted to make the most of the time you had now. </p><p>Jisoo had always been the more adventurous between the two of you, you blamed her strict upbringing. Jisoo’s parents were great, but very conservative in how they brought up their family. Luckily, her parents adored you, which helped her keep them off of her back while the two of you lived together in the city. This also meant they practically considered you one of their own. You have never been very close to your parents and you always love visiting with Jisoo’s family. </p><p>Which was probably why they trusted you enough to ask you to house sit for them while they went on a cruise. The family’s dog, Cosmo, was getting older in age. He needed careful looking after, and they did not trust many people to care for him. With your job, your work schedule was very flexible. This allowed you to house sit for them with ease.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this you know.” Jisoo told you as she drove you both over to her family’s house. The cruise was a month long, so you’d be gone for awhile, leaving her in the apartment alone. Jisoo’s parents lived about an hour or so out of the city. It was a fairly easy drive, especially when you had your best friend to chat with during the ride. </p><p>You laughed at your friend, “You just don’t want me to be gone on the weekends.”</p><p>Jisoo shrugged, “You are the best wingman a girl could have.”</p><p>“Relax, the month will go by quickly.” You told her as she drove into her parent’s driveway and put the car in park.</p><p>Jisoo’s parents greeted you happily at the door, bringing you both into warm hugs before ushering you into the house. </p><p>True to her nature, Jisoo’s mother had lunch ready and waiting for you both as soon as you entered the home. She shooed you each to a spot at the table and told you to start eating as she started going over the lists of numbers and instructions that she was leaving for you. </p><p>“Here’s emergency phone numbers, and here’s the instructions for Cosmo’s food and medications. I also bought a bunch of groceries and froze a couple of meals for you.”</p><p>You smiled at her, “You really didn’t need to do all of that, Mrs. Jeong.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” She told you as she started cleaning up the leftovers from lunch. Jisoo handed her mom her plate and led her dad outside to put the bags in her car. She would be driving and dropping them off to the pier. </p><p>“Oh, and one more thing.” Jisoo’s mom spoke up, grabbing your attention. “Jaehyun may stop by once or twice. He tends to come home when he has a break in classes to get some laundry done. I hope that’s okay!”</p><p>Jaehyun was Jisoo’s younger brother, he was attending college in the city. You hadn’t seen the boy in two years, you wondered how he was doing. You smiled at Mrs. Jeong. “Of course it’s okay! I haven’t seen Jaehyun in ages, it will be nice to catch up with him if he swings by.”</p><p>She smiled gratefully, “Thank you again for taking care of everything while we’re gone. We are so grateful you’re free to take care of the home and our sweet Cosmo.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem! I’ll probably get a lot more work done while I’m here.”</p><p>“Honey, everything’s in the car. Are you ready?” Jisoo’s father appeared behind his wife with a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“I think so,” She turned back to you with a smile, “Is there anything else you need?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No, please go enjoy your vacation!”</p><p>You walked them to the car, giving everyone hugs before heading back inside. Cosmo greeted you happily and you patted his head. “Well, buddy, it’s just me and you for the next 30 days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What was that?” You asked him.</p><p>“A kiss?” </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “No, I know it was a kiss. I mean why did you kiss me?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at you, a full smile that made your heart flutter in your chest. “Because I like you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your first week in the house had flown by quickly. You had a few deadlines that were approaching and you were able to finish writing for all of them. You even got started on a few projects that were due in the distant future. </p><p>Having the entire house to yourself had been relaxing, you were able to focus completely in a way you couldn’t always do in your apartment. You stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean. You didn’t even want to think about when the last time was that you’d actually washed your hair. </p><p>You threw on a tshirt and panties and headed into the kitchen with Cosmo in tow. You pulled out the fixings to make yourself a sandwich, turning on your favorite playlist in the meantime. You spread everything out on the countertop, humming along to your favorite song as you started to spread some mustard onto a piece of bread. You began to sway your hips to the beat of the song, briefly using the knife as a microphone to belt out your favorite line of the song.</p><p>“Do you always get this excited when you make sandwiches?”</p><p>You screamed, spinning around, pointing the knife towards the direction of the intruder’s voice. </p><p>Jaehyun was standing in the doorway, an amused grin resting on his lips. You’d completely forgotten about his mother mentioning that he would probably stop by. You let out a sigh of relief that it wasn’t, in fact, an intruder. “Hey.” You said to him.</p><p>He smiled fully, “Hi. It’s been awhile.”</p><p>He was right, you hadn’t seen him in at least two years and he’d really grown into himself. His tshirt was hugging onto his body, showing off the definition of taut muscles beneath. His face had lost any hint of pre-pubescent youngness to it, leaving behind a chiseled jaw and 5 o’clock shadow. You nodded, motioning to the counter behind you, “Do you want one?”</p><p>Jaehyun laughed, “Only if you promise to keep singing and dancing while you make it.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and turned back around to continue your task. “Nope, that was a one time thing.” You mentioned, grabbing another two slices of bread to make him a sandwich anyway. “I take it you’re here to get some laundry done?” You asked him over your shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll just go throw my stuff in my room.”</p><p>You nodded and forced yourself not to turn around and watch him walk away. You focused on making two sandwiches, plating them both and putting them on the table. You grabbed yourself a glass of water and plopped down at the dining room table and dug into your lunch. </p><p>Jaehyun reappeared, sitting across from you where you put his plate down. You watched him take an enormous bite of the sandwich. He smiled at you after he took the bite, showing off the dimples on his cheeks. “This is good, thank you.”</p><p>You nodded, “So how’s school?” </p><p>He shrugged as he continued eating. “It’s school. My classes are boring, but I’m passing all of them.”</p><p>You watched him devour his food with a fond smile. “Well, it’s good you’re passing. I’m surprised you’re not staying up there this weekend to party. No girlfriends vying for your attention?”</p><p>You finished your own sandwich, and Jaehyun stood and took your plate to the sink. “I ran out of clothes,” he told you as he went, “I could probably get away with day 3 of my boxers, but I don’t think even I am that gross.” He laughed at his own joke. “And no, no girlfriends for me right now.” He walked back over to the table and leaned on the back of a chair. “What about you? No big plans for your Friday night?”</p><p>You grinned, “Actually, I do have big plans with Cosmo and my Disney+ account.”</p><p>Cosmo perked up at hearing his name and Jaehyun chuckled. “Well, would you mind having some company? I’d love to binge some movies while I get my laundry done.”</p><p>You pretended to mull the thought over before shrugging. “I suppose you could join.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled brightly, “Great! I’ll go get my laundry started and meet you in the living room.”</p><p>You waited for Jaehyun to leave the kitchen before scurrying off into the guest room to grab a pair of pants. You weren’t trying to flash your best friend’s little brother all night. When you walked back out to the living room, Jaehyun was already curled up on the couch with Cosmo. He looked up as you came in, a devilish smirk on his lips. “Aw, you didn’t have to put on pants on my account.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, but you felt your face heat up, “Sorry, that show is for Cosmo only” You joked as you sat down on the opposite side of the couch and turned the tv on.</p><p>Jaehyun pet the dog’s head and leaned in close, “You lucky boy.” He told him, loud enough for you to clearly hear as well.</p><p>You tried not to let the comment get to you, but you weren’t blind. Jaehyun had grown into an attractive young man. Even in a t-shirt and grey sweats you noticed the way the cloth clung to his lithe body. You forced yourself to focus on the task at hand, grabbing your phone and launching the Disney+ app to cast on the television. You were in the mood for a princess binge and decided to start from the beginning with the classic, Snow White.</p><p>“Hope you’re ready for the ultimate night of Disney Princesses.” You told Jaehyun.</p><p>The boy smiled at you, dimples on either side of his face shining brightly, “Oh yeah. Let’s do this.”</p><p>Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty; the hours flew by as the two of you binged Disney movies like it was your duty in life. You adored the classics, singing along to all of the songs much to Jaehyun’s delight. He even surprised you by joining in a few times, turning your movies into sing-a-longs in the best kind of way. As Sleeping Beauty came to an end, you began surfing through your next options. </p><p>“Little Mermaid or Aladdin?” You asked Jaehyun.</p><p>“Aladdin. Hands down.” He answered quickly.</p><p>You smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that. Jasmine’s my favorite Disney Princess, after all.”</p><p>Jaehyun shot up from his spot on the couch, “Really? Aladdin is my favorite prince! Me and Jisoo were Jasmine and Aladdin for Halloween like three years in a row.”</p><p>You remembered bonding over Jisoo for your shared love for princess Jasmine. You vaguely remembered her and Jaehyun dressing up together, but you hardly acknowledged the boy’s presence when you were younger. You got the movie started up and the two of you sung along, loudly, to every song that came on. When it came down to Aladdin riding in as “Prince Ali” Jaehyun shot up off the couch, dancing and singing around dramatically. You couldn’t help but laugh at him, especially as he picked Cosmo up and spun him around the living room.</p><p>When Aladdin showed up at Jasmine’s balcony, Jaehyun ran over to you on the couch. He stood on the arm of the couch, holding his hand out to you repeating the classic line, “Do you trust me?” </p><p>You pretended to hesitate before saying “yes” with Jasmine. You took his hand, letting him lift you off of the couch with surprising ease. You proceeded to belt out Jasmine’s part of “A Whole New World” with Jaehyun harmonizing next to you. Truthfully, you didn’t realize he could sing quite as well. You were a little more than impressed. He dragged you around the living room, spinning you in circles before pulling you back onto the couch with him as the song came to a close. </p><p>You both were out of breath, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. Perhaps the two of you had watched one too many movies without leaving the room. You looked up at Jaehyun to find him smiling down at you. He surprised you by leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours. </p><p>For a moment you let yourself get lost into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his warm lips pressed against yours. He moved slightly, deepening the kiss and eliciting a wanton whimper from you. You quickly pulled away, shaking your head in order to clear it. “What was that?” You asked him.</p><p>“A kiss?” </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “No, I know it was a kiss. I mean why did you kiss me?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at you, a full smile that made your heart flutter in your chest. “Because I like you.”</p><p>You felt something shift inside of you, a feeling you did not want to put a name to. “Well stop.” You told him simply. You attempted to scoot away from him, but his arm was wrapped around your middle and held you next to him.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to stop?” The question was asked in a low voice, one that insinuated much more. </p><p>You weren’t sure how to respond to him, your brain was getting fuzzy from the feelings rushing around inside of you. “You’re my best friend’s little brother.” You told him. “That’s against the rules.”</p><p>Jaehyun chuckled softly and shook his head. “Look, I’m not going to force myself onto you, or try to guilt you into anything. I will say this.” He removed his arm from your middle and turned his body to face you. “We’re both adults. My family doesn’t get a say in my love life or yours, hell, they don’t even have to know. I think you’re gorgeous and I’d love to make you feel good, but I understand if you don’t want to cross any lines.”</p><p>His response held a level of maturity that you were not expecting. You weren’t so naive as to not notice how much Jaehyun had grown into an attractive man. He was taller than you, his arms held the strength of someone who frequented the gym, and his jawline made you go weak in the knees. The idea that he wanted you was making your head reel. A part of what he said stuck out to you though, “No one has to know?”</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head, “Not if you don’t want them to.”</p><p>That idea seemed to settle most of the questions bubbling up inside of you, no one needed to know. You were both adults, bored on a Friday night. What harm could it cause? A simple hook up with a hot guy, who just so happened to be your best friend’s younger brother.</p><p>You don’t know what came over you, but you found yourself losing the fight inside of your brain. It had been awhile since you’d been with anyone and Jaehyun was objectively good looking. You didn’t want to take advantage of him, but he was an adult now, he could make his own decisions.</p><p>Jaehyun sat, watching you patiently, the gears in your head visibly spinning on your face. You let out a sigh and shook your head, clearing it from further scrutinizing. “Fuck it.” You spoke out loud, looking up at him with a small knowing smile.</p><p>He let out a small laugh, “You sure?” </p><p>Your smile grew and you reached forward, cupping his face gently and pulling it down to yours. You pressed your lips against his once more, deepening the kiss immediately. Jaehyun groaned against your lips, shifting slightly on the couch so that he was pressing against you. You let him lay you back, climbing over you and resting between your legs. </p><p>Jaehyun licked and nipped at your lips before trailing kisses down your chin to your neck. You readily lifted your chin, giving him access to your neck. As he nibbled on the sensitive skin you couldn’t help but whimper, the love bites sending goosebumps across your entire body. One of his hands gripped onto your side and slid down your leg, hiking it up to his waist. He dug his hips against your center and you groaned at the contact. </p><p>You could feel his hot breath against your skin, he sucked particularly hard at the crook of your neck. “Shit,” he whispered, grinding against you again. This time you could feel his want for you pressed against his jeans. “I really want you.”</p><p>A shiver ran through your body hearing his words. You felt your core clench at the growing excitement you were feeling. You realized you wanted him just as badly, and you were a bit surprised with yourself. You felt as though you should feel more guilty about sleeping with your best friend’s younger brother, but all rational thought had left. Your body and it’s needs had taken over and you were growing more impatient by the second.</p><p>You slipped your fingers beneath his t-shirt and he let you lift it over his head, tossing it to the side. His body was toned with muscle and your mouth watered at the sight of it. Your fingers danced over his taut stomach and firm chest before resting on his shoulders and bringing him back down for a searing kiss. </p><p>Jaehyun’s hands had begun their own exploration of your body, his warm fingertips skimmed over your stomach and hips. He paused for only a moment before getting them beneath your own shirt. You broke the kiss and sat up slightly, allowing him to remove the clothing before settling back down into the cushions below you. Jaehyun licked his lips at the sight of you. You had forgone wearing a bra, leaving you completely bare from the waist up. </p><p>He slid a hand up your side before cupping one of your breasts and letting his thumb tease your nipple. You let out a hiss, arching into his touch. He let out a low noise and suddenly stood from the couch. He bent down and scooped you up into his arms, carrying you out of the living room and upstairs. It wasn’t long before you were deposited onto Jaehyun’s bed, the dark blue blankets beneath you felt cool against your warm skin. </p><p>Jaehyun stood and began to undress himself, licking his lips seductively as he unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pushed them down his hips and legs. You took in his body hungrily, and you took it upon yourself to start removing your own pants, leaving you both in nothing but underwear. </p><p>He climbed back onto the bed, hovering over you and kissing you deeply. You grabbed his bottom lip with your teeth, eliciting a groan from him. Your hands began to explore each other’s bodies. His fingers slid over your stomach to your breasts before he leaned down and took his nipple into your mouth. You arched your back and tangled your fingers into his hair. </p><p>His mouth began to travel down, kissing you inch by inch before stopping at the band of your panties. He looked up at you with a smirk and sat up enough to help you pull the underwear off of your body. He slowly lowered back down, leaving kisses and love bites along your inner thighs. </p><p>When his mouth finally found your core you couldn’t stop the moan that left your body. You felt his tongue begin to flick over your clit slowly, clearly teasing you. Your legs spread further apart, giving him more room to lay between. Your hands dug into the blankets beneath you as you watched him between your legs. </p><p>He was watching you, seduction in his eyes. It was if he was enjoying pleasuring you as much as you were enjoying receiving the pleasure. His fingers trailed the inside of your legs before you felt one prodding at your entrance. He slid the finger inside, pumping it in and out of you slowly. Your moans filled the room as you dropped your head back down to the pillows.</p><p>Your reaction only encouraged him. He moved quicker, slipping another finger inside of you and curling them both. You felt your body begin to warm all over, “Jae…’m close.” You mumbled in a breathless whisper. </p><p>He sat up slightly, “Yeah?” He was watching you, but you were too far gone. You felt his thumb twirl against your clit. Your back arched off of the bed and your fingers grasped desperately at the sheets beneath you. You felt yourself going blank as your orgasm flooded your senses, Jaehyun’s name leaving your lips. </p><p>Your limbs felt like jelly as Jaehyun kissed his way up your body. He sucked lightly at your neck before finding your lips. He kissed you slowly, his tongue slid over your bottom lip. You opened your mouth in initiation, letting him explore. </p><p>You felt his want for you at your thighs. He sat up, reaching to the table next to you and grabbing a condom. You watched him open it before sitting up and sliding it down his hard cock. He leaned back over your body, watching you with a careful gaze. He positioned himself at your entrance, but waited for your signal to continue. You reached up, wrapping your hands around his neck, pulling him back down to a fervent kiss. </p><p>Jaehyun moaned against your lips as he pushed inside of you. Your already sensitive walls melded against him and you both whimpered as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. </p><p>He began to move his hips and and out of you, eliciting breathy moans from your mouth. The way he rocked into you had him filling you so completely. He hit all the right spots, pushing into you with practiced hips. </p><p>His own broken moans were falling into your ears, sending tingles down your spine. “Oh God,” he whimpered, “you feel so good.”</p><p>You tilted your chin up, finding his lips again in a sloppy kiss. You hiked your legs further up his hips, He was able to get deeper inside of you and you both moaned together.</p><p>You lost yourself in the pleasure he was giving you. Your body buzzing in euphoria. You were already close to your second orgasm and judging by the stuttering of his hips, you knew Jaehyun was right there with you.</p><p>His head fell to your neck, and you felt his lips on your skin. His teeth nibbled softly on the sensitive part of your body, sending you over the edge. Your walls clamped down around Jaehyun’s cock. You heard him deeply moan your name.</p><p>The two of you rode out your climaxes together. Your fingers dug into Jaehyun’s arms before you fell back to the bed, muscles relaxed in bliss.</p><p>Jaehyun gently pulled out of you and rolled to his side. He disposed of the condom before rolling back to face you. You curled into him, snuggling into his chest. As you came down from your high, the realization of what you did began to hit the forefront of your mind.</p><p>Was no strings attached sex really a good idea with your best friend’s brother? You supposed it was too late to think about that now.</p><p>Jaehyun’s hands drew soft circles into your back and he let out a content sigh. “You had no idea how long I’ve wanted that.” He whispered.</p><p>You froze, “Jaehyun…”</p><p>He cupped your cheek, forcing you to look at him. “Don’t read into that, okay? I’ve always found you incredibly attractive and I’m grateful for the opportunity to rock your world. That’s all.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “Rock my world, huh?”</p><p>He gave you a mischievous smile before his hands rounded your back and cupped your ass, pulling you against him. “Yeah, and don’t think for a second that I’m going to stop until my parents get home.”</p><p>There was a voice inside of your head screaming at you to stop, knowing full well that this was a terrible idea. But selfishly, you wanted him. It had been too long since you’d been with someone who wanted to please you so fully. Was it so wrong to enjoy each other for a few days?</p><p>You knew it was, but you let Jaehyun kiss away your worries and continued anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>